


You're not alone

by Kitax13



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitax13/pseuds/Kitax13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene after Troy leaves the apartment. Hurtful fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> My heart broke when I watched this episode. Abed is my favorite character and I just wanted someone to go comfort him. UGH.

No one but her had seen him trying to sneak away into his room of blankets. She called him before he got any farther. "Abed?" she asked, taking a step toward him. Everyone else turned and watched, including him. It was quiet. "What did he say?" she asked. Not _are you ok?_ Because she knew that was impossible right then. Even if Abed didn't feel things like most people, he still felt them. Troy was a large part of Abed's life and it was only natural for him to react as suck. His face didn't slip, though, as he thought for a second before replying.

"He said, 'I know you hate when people do this in movies.'" He paused and looked down for less than a second. "Sorry I got emotional." He said to seemingly no specific person, before heading in to his now single room. It didn't look any different. There were still plenty of things strewn across the floor like Troy liked. Their bunk-beds stood tall on the opposite wall. When people hear the word emotional they think loud, truthful, something that forces feelings onto others. Maybe that was what Abed was. His unsaid words were loud and there was no denying what they meant. They didn't force their way into others hearts, they were invited in.

Annie pulled the sheets aside and peered into the room. She looked to his bed but fell to the floor where he sat, leaning against the bed's frame. His eyes were blank as he stared ahead, straight through her. She didn't say anything but walked to him and sat down beside him. He didn't make any sign that he even knew that she was there. Her hand found its way to his shoulder and then his chin. She turned his face toward her and just smiled as he stared her down. She lifted her hand farther and smoothed down part of his hair that had been fine just a minute ago. He still didn't move as she turned his head back front and leaned her body against his. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

 _You're not alone._ She wanted to tell him but didn't lift a finger or open her jaw. She felt the weight of his head being leaned against hers and knew that he understood. She was there for him and always would be.


End file.
